prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure
thumb is the opening theme for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. The song debuts in episode 1 on February 4th, 2018. Sequence The opening begins with us being shown inside the Pretty Cure Mirai Pad, as Hana narrates how anyone can do anything and to embrace their future. Inside the Mirai Pad, we see the girls in different outfits for different occupations; Hana as a florist and artist, Saaya as a doctor and kindergarten teacher, and Homare as a flight attendant and waitress. The song begins with Hugtan in a crib, waking up with a big yawn. She looks out of her crib to see three different colored flowers and smiles happily, making them bloom by waving her arms around. The season's logo appears before a background of a city. We are then greeted with drawings of Hana waking up, Saaya looking out her window, Homare stretching outside, and Hugtan and Harry waking up; with Hugtan jumping up only to sit down and grab Harry so she can play around with his face. We switch to Hana happily walking to school with Saaya and Homare joining her. We switch to more quick drawings of the three girls and fairies having tea together, shopping for new clothes with Harry watching over them, and watching a film together - with a frightened Homare dropping her popcorn. Suddenly we see Hana all alone in her classroom, gazing out the window at the sunset, Saaya all alone on stage with a spotlight on her and feathers falling all around, and Homare by herself on the school roof under the starry sky. Saaya is walking whilst reading a book when she suddenly looks up in shock as feathers fly up around her, allowing her to rise up with large white angel wings on her back. Homare is figure skating and confidently does a spin before a large audience. And then Hana pops out and cheer leads before a colorful background. Hana is now Cure Yell fighting off Oshimaidas, which she punches toward Ange, but are stopped by her giant heart shield, which are sent toward Étoile who purifies them with her yellow beam of light. The Criasu Corporation appear ready to fight as Hugtan reaches out for their boss only for Yell to appear and pick her up off the ground. The other two Cures appear and the three Cures raise their glowing Melody Swords to the sky, creating a golden woman who gives an Oshimaida a hug; transitioning to the Cures hugging Hugtan before they all fly backwards to pose, with Harry joining them. From episode 23 onward, there were some additions and changes to the opening sequence. In the beginning, Hana as an artist is replaced with Emiru and Ruru as idol singers. Then, during the scene where Hugtan arises from her crib, a red flower and a purple flower are seen in front of her in addition to the first three. Emiru and Ruru are also added to the scene where Hana, Saaya and Homare walk to school. The first drawing that appears after that is replaced with Emiru and Ruru having tea and eating cake, while the last drawing is replaced with all five girls, along with Harry and Hugtan, walking down a street. When the Criasu Corporation is seen, Bicine appears in Ruru's old spot, while Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, and Doctor Traum appear replace Papple, Charaleet, and Daigan respectively. Finally, Macherie and Amour appear in the final pose along with the first three Cures. In episode 24, the scene with Hana as a cheerleader is replaced with Macherie and Amour with their Twin Love Guitars. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Nando demo okosu yo kirameku kiseki Kagayaku mirai e tsunaide Purikyua Nikkori warau taiyō ni kyō mo seiippai ohayō Sansan hikari no ēru minagiru pawafuru! "Kanaetai" yori "kanaeru" watashi nanda! Hyaku pā makenai tomaranai Yoku baribarina yume Furefure✩susume Jump! Jump! Dekkai chikyū mo High! High! Genkai marugoto norikonasou! Saidai no pinchi datte saikyō no ai de hagu kumu nakama to nara We can!! Nandatte dekiru yo hāto mugendai Kagayaku mirai wo HUGtto! Purikyua |-|Japanese= 何度でも起こすよ　きらめく奇跡 輝く未来へ繋いで　プリキュア にっこり笑う太陽に　今日も声いっぱいおはよう さんさん光のエール　みなぎるパワフル！ 「叶えたい」より「叶える」　私なんだ！ 100%負けない　止まらない よくバリバリな夢 フレフレ✩ススメ Jump！Jump！　デッカイ地球も High！High！　ゲンカイ　まるごと乗りこなそう！ 最大のピンチだって　最強の愛で　ハグ組む仲間となら We can！！　なんだって出来るよ　ハート無限大 輝く未来をHUGっと！プリキュア |-|English= We'll bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure Saying good morning in a loud voice to the laughing sun Who's radiant yell overflows us all with power! Rather than "hoping it'll come true" I will instead "make it come true"! I'm 100% certain that I won't lose as no one can stop This energetic dream You can do it if✩you just step forward Jump! Jump! Not even this large world High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome! Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs We can!! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Nando demo okosu yo kirameku kiseki Kagayaku mirai e tsunaide Purikyua Nikkori warau taiyō ni kyō mo seiippai ohayō Sansan hikari no ēru minagiru pawafuru! "Kanaetai" yori "kanaeru" watashi nanda! Hyaku pā makenai tomaranai Yoku baribarina yume Furefure✩susume Jump! Jump! Dekkai chikyū mo High! High! Genkai marugoto norikonasou! Saidai no pinchi datte saikyō no ai de hagu kumu nakama to nara We can!! Nandatte dekiru yo hāto mugendai Kagayaku mirai wo HUGtto! Purikyua Shakkiri te wo nobashite gunto seiippai ganbarou Pukkari kumo to hai tatchi todoite akogare! Madamada ima wa chippokena watashi dakedo Don mai! Tsukinai tsune ni faito Tokimeki yuki no tudei Guruguru✩mawase Jump! Jump! Zenkai imēji de High! High! Banzai sekai wo tobikoeyou! Gōkai ni hekonda tte magenai tsuyosa yūjō de hagu kundeku We can!! Nando demo okosu yo kirameku kiseki Kagayaku mirai e tsunaide Purikyua Shinjiru kimochi ga ashita no jibun wo sodateteku Dekiru koto atsumetara Ōrai!! Yūki muteki Itsudatte gōin Good! Mai wei Furefure❤min'na Furefure✩susume Jump! Jump! Dekkai chikyū mo High! High! Genkai marugoto norikonasou! Saidai no pinchi datte saikyō no ai de hagu kumu nakama to nara We can!! Nandatte dekiru yo hāto mugendai Kagayaku mirai wo HUGtto! Purikyua |-|Japanese= 何度でも起こすよ　きらめく奇跡 輝く未来へ繋いで　プリキュア にっこり笑う太陽に　今日も　声いっぱいおはよう さんさん光のエール　みなぎるパワフル！ 「叶えたい」より「叶える」　私なんだ！ 100%負けない　止まらない よくバリバリな夢 フレフレ✩ススメ Jump！Jump！　デッカイ地球も High！High！　ゲンカイ　まるごと乗りこなそう！ 最大のピンチだって　最強の愛で　ハグ組む仲間となら We can！！　なんだって出来るよ　ハート無限大 輝く未来をHUGっと！プリキュア しゃっきり手を伸ばして　グンと　背いっぱい頑張ろう ぷっかり雲とハイタッチ　届いてアコガレ！ まだまだ今はちっぽけな　私だけど ドンマイ！尽きない　常にファイト トキメキ行きの　トゥデイ グルグル✩マワセ Jump！Jump！　ゼンカイイメージで High！High！バンザイ　世界を飛び越えよう！ 豪快に凹んだって　マゲない強さ　友情でハグ組んでく We can！！何度でも起こすよ　きらめく奇跡 輝く未来へ繋いで　プリキュア 信じる気持ちが　明日の自分を育ててく 出来ること　集めたら オーライ！！　勇気　無敵 いつだって強引Good！　マイウェイ フレフレ❤ミンナ フレフレ✩ススメ Jump！Jump！　デッカイ地球も High！High！　ゲンカイ　まるごと乗りこなそう！ 最大のピンチだって　最強の愛で　ハグ組む仲間となら We can！！　なんだって出来るよ　ハート無限大 輝く未来をHUGっと！プリキュア |-|English= We'll bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure Saying good morning in a loud voice to the laughing sun Who's radiant yell overflows us all with power! Rather than "hoping it'll come true" I will instead "make it come true"! I'm 100% certain that I won't lose as no one can stop This energetic dream You can do it if✩you just step forward Jump! Jump! Not even this large world High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome! Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs We can!! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure Aim to reach the top of the sky because with hard work You can give those fluffy clouds a high five! Although I am rather short at the moment I don't mind! Because I'll continue fighting endlessly Today is an exciting day so let's Spin around✩and around Jump! Jump! With all of us together at last High! High! We can fly beyond this world! Don't let these heroic acts get the better of you, because if we just hug We can!! Bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure If I could collect these feelings I believe in Then surely, starting tomorrow, I'll begin to grow Alright!! With unbelievable power I'll always be a force to be reckoned with, Good! My way You can do it❤everyone You can do it if✩you just step forward Jump! Jump! Not even this large world High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome! Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs We can!! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour (previously shown as part of the Criasu Corporation from episode 1 to episode 22; first appeared purified and in Cure form in episode 23) *Hugtan *Hariham Harry *Oshimaida *Bicine (first appeared in episode 23) *Gelos (first appeared in episode 23) *JinJin & Takumi (first appeared in episode 23) *Charaleet and Papple (from episodes 1-22) *Daigan (from episodes 1-22) and Listol *Doctor Traum (appears in Daigan's place in episode 23) *Mother Heart *Wakamiya Henri (appears temporarily in Bicine's place in episode 42) Audio Trivia *This is the first opening song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Miyamoto Kanako. *Much like Go! Princess Pretty Cure's opening, this song starts off with a narration from one of the main Cures. *The song is used as an insert song in episode 5. *In episode 42, Henri is seen in place of Bicine because he was temporarily recruited by Criasu in that episode. *The opening sequence is not shown in episode 49, but it does play toward the end of the episode. Gallery Wecan!!Hanaflorist.jpg|Hana as a florist We can!! Saaya doctor.png|Saaya as a doctor Wecan!!Homarewaitress.jpg|Homare as a waitress Wecan!_Idol_Emiru_and_Ruru.png|Emiru and Ruru as idols Wecan!!Hugtancrib.jpg|Hugtan in her crib Wecan!!Hanawaking_up.jpg|Hana waking up HuPC OP1-Saaya waking up.png|Saaya waking up HuPC OP1-Homare waking up.png|Homare waking up HuPC OP1-Hugtan with Harry.png|Hugtan with Harry Wecan!!girlstoschool.jpg|The girls walking to school We can!! Homare Hana Saaya tea.png|The girls having tea together Wecan!!Girlsatmovies.jpg|The girls at the movies Wecan!_Emiru_and_Ruru_having_tea.png|Emiru and Ruru having tea Wecan!_5girls_hugtan_and_Harry_on_a_trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan!Saayareadingbook.jpg|Saaya reading a book We can!! Homare figure skating.png|Homare's figure skating Wecan!!Hanacheerleading.jpg|Hana as a cheerleader Wecan!!Ruru.jpg|Ruru, a member of the Criasu Corporation Wecan!Bishin.png|Bicine, a member of the Criasu Corporation Wecan!_traum_and_listol.png|Doctor Traum and Listol, members of the Criasu Corporation Wecan!!YellholdingHugtan.jpg|Cure Yell holding Hugtan We can!! Woman hugging Oshimaida.png|Mother Heart hugging an Oshimaida Wecan!_fivecures_end_card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together Videos Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs